seigaku fighters
by Rychan6
Summary: monsters attacking the city. it will take a team of heros to stop them. problem is that the leader is a staborn girl. not only that but it seems that a certain villain has an interest with her
1. prologe

S.F Prologue

For centuries, battles have been fought against monsters and humans; but the battles are so dangerous that many humans have lost their lives protecting their villages. In order to protect the humans that he cared for so dearly, the rainbow dragon put all his power in one single scale and gave it to a young girl telling her that her and her descendants alone will create a team of eight people to fight them. He told her that the leader would be a girl like her with great ability; he then kissed her on the heart and left a dragon marking on her.

It was said that the young girl and her team vanquished the monster lord and sealed him in a mountain that can only be opened by someone who has the dragon's heart. However the son if the lord managed to survive the ordeal and vowed revenge. Every generation, the young lord set out to free his father from his prison; and just as the dragon said a young girl with the special abilities was born, the only way to tell she was the leader is the dragon shaped birth mark around her chest.

Now it's present day and the young lord has found a way to find the prison that has kept his father, it's up to this generation's leader to build her own team before it's too late; the only problem is that she's a stubborn twelve year old girl who's a complete tomboy.

Hope you like my stories. Please tell me what you think. I'll try to post a chapter once a week


	2. A new beginning

S.F Chapter 1

"Computer, are you sure these guys are qualified to be my teammates?" a young girl asked. She was looking at the huge monitor that had pictures of eight boys. "Yes Miss." the computer replied in a female voice. "Why the extra guy, I just need seven." the girl said, enlarging the picture. "The extra boy has incredible computer ability which can help you navigate through the city." the computer explained. The girl put her arms on the back of her head; she had long black-green hair that stopped below the waste, her eyes were dragon shaped and had a golden like color, she was wearing a fighting suit that fit her snuggly, it was white but showed different colors in the light. "Well, it's up to the scale to decide if those boys can handle it." She took out an antique looking box and set it on the conference table; she opened it and inside it gleamed the dragon's rainbow scale.

"Alright, everyone, settle down." the teacher clapped, "we have a new student so please show some respect." A young boy came in with the same hair color scheme as the girl but shorter. "Ryoma Echizen, nice to meet you." he bowed. "Echizen just transferred here, so please be nice. And to make sure there isn't any confusion, Echizen here is a girl." the teacher explained. The class just stared wide eyed at Ryoma, Ryoma just yawned.

During the break a bunch of girls went up to Ryoma's desk asking her some questions, "So Ryoma if you're a girl, then why are you wearing the boys uniform?" one of the girls asked. "The skirt is way too short and it gets cold," she answered still reading her book, "besides there's nothing in the rules that says I can't." "Is your hair really that short?" another girl asked. "No it's actually longer but I use pins to hold it up since it's really annoying." Ryoma got up and left.

'It really annoys me that the girls always ask questions.' Ryoma sighed. "Excuse me but you dropped this." Ryoma turned around and saw a boy, he had short brown hair and his eyes were closed. He had the scale in his extended hand; Ryoma checked her pockets and realized that she dropped it. "Thank you." Ryoma said taking back the scale. "You should take better care of it, it seems important." he smiled. When he left Ryoma looked at the scale and noticed one of the colors is gone. 'I guess the computer was right on the first guy,' she smirked, 'let's see if it was right on the others.'

The day went on as normal as it can and before you now it it's lunch time, "Hey Ryoma, want to eat lunch with us?" the same girl from before asked. "No thanks." she instantly replied with a bored face. "Why?" the girl exclaimed. "I need to go to the library and do some research." she said stretching out her tense muscles.

'I wonder if there are any books on the Edo period and their fables.' Ryoma thought walking through the hallway. "Um, excuse me?" a voice asked, Ryoma turned around and saw meek looking guy, he was holding her scale. "You, uh, dropped this." Ryoma took back the scale and noticed another color was gone, "Thanks." she nodded. "Ah, you're welcome." he blushed. "Sorry to ask you this but do you know where the library is?" Ryoma asked barely remembering that she has no idea how to get around the school. "Mm-hm, just go straight down this hall and take a right, you can't miss it." he pointed. "Thank you." Ryoma bowed and left.

'Who would have thought that a meek looking guy would show up in the database let alone get one of the scale's colors.' she thought looking for the books on the Edo period. "Are you looking for something?" Ryoma turned around and saw a boy, he had black spiky hair and wore thick glasses. "I'm looking for some books on the Edo period and their fables." 'He's the one the computer recommended to work on the databank.' she thought, looking at him. "Well you're looking in the wrong place, follow me." the guy suggested.

He helped Ryoma find some books and taught her how to use the school's library computer to help her find them. "Thank you for the help." Ryoma bowed slightly, her arms full of books. "Not a problem," the guy's glasses gleamed, "Question, are you perhaps a tennis player?" "Yeah, I am." Ryoma answered surprised, no one was able to tell if she was a tennis player up to now.

Ryoma decided to eat lunch on the roof and read her books, 'There's nothing here that talks about the mountain the Monster lord is in. So how did his son find the information?' Ryoma thought eating an ongiri, 'maybe it's in one of the old records the headquarters keeps.' Before Ryoma could close the book the door flee open and knocked over the stack of books she had at the side. "Whoops, sorry." the boy said. He had red hair and wore a bandage on his cheek. "It's alright." Ryoma said picking up the mess. "Let me help." the boy crouched down picking up some books. "Hey, does this belong to you?" the boy held up the scale that was in between one of the books. "Yeah thanks" she answered.

"Mind if I ask something?" the boy asked handing her the scale, "Sure." Ryoma replied. "You're a girl right?" the boy stared at her. Ryoma looked blankly at him and said, "Yes I'm a girl, I'm surprised you could tell," she put a hair back behind her ear; "normally people would think I'm a guy, then, by a strange coincidence, they find out that I'm a girl." she smiled. The bell rang and they went to their different classrooms. Ryoma took out the scale and looked at it, another color disappeared. 'Guess I shouldn't underestimate the computer.' she sighed.

"Hey Echizen wait up!" Classes ended for the day and Ryoma was heading towards the tennis courts. "That's a tennis bag right? Are you going to try out for the team?" "Who're you?" Ryoma asked him, she noticed he had a unibrow. "I'm Horio and I may look it but I've been training two years in a tennis school." Ryoma just walked on ignoring him. "We have to sign up tomorrow?" Horio asked, "Yeah," one of the 7th graders replied, "A lot of the team members had to play matches so there isn't many people here." the other explained. "Yo, 7th graders want to play a game?" one of the 8th graders asked he was wearing a blue headband and he looked stuck up.

The game was to hit the can from service point but all three 7th graders weren't able to hit it. "Hey you why don't you give it a try," the 8th grader called out to Ryoma. "Oh, alright." Ryoma said grabbing her racket from her bag. "Echizen don't do it, you'll end up losing." Horio warned. "A regular serve isn't going to cut it, it's too heavy." she commented standing at service point. "W-what are you talking about?" the boy asked worryingly. "Cheater, there are rocks in there." Ryoma served the ball at the lid of the can and knocked it over, revealing small stones. "Cheaters." Horio pointed. "Grr, you're dead little twit." the boy growled. A ball suddenly hit the can and sent it flying in the air. "Lucky shot bet I can't do that again." Ryoma looked at the boy who hit the ball; he had spiky black hair a little longer than the last one, and violet eyes. "Yo, kid, I think this belongs to you." The boy threw Ryoma's scale at her; she caught it and noticed that another color disappeared. 'That's the fourth one today." Ryoma smirked, "Hey kid, want to play a set? I heard from the coach that you could do a kick serve." he pointed his racket at her. "Alright, but be prepared to lose." she declared.

Ryoma felt out the boy before unleashing her kick serve, the boy managed to return it on the third try. Ryoma switched to her dominant left hand and was about to serve until, "Time out, I quit." he yelled out, "All I really wanted to see was that kick serve." Ryoma shrugged and walked off. "Too bad Momo you could've won if you didn't sprain your ankle." the boy told him. "No, he knew, that's why he used his weak hand." Momo sighed.

Ryoma went to her headquarters to check something, "Alright computer you were right about the boys." Ryoma smiled. "I'm glad you admit that you are wrong." the computer replied. "Mind telling me these guys' names, you might want to start with the first one" she instructed. "Yes miss," the computer started processing the info, "The first one is Syuuske Fuji, a 9th grader, he is part of the tennis team, his hobbies are photography, and teasing his little brother and his teammates. His best subject is classics." The computer started showing the next one, "The second one is Takashi Kawamura, also a 9th grader, he used to take karate but now is in the tennis team, his hobbies are helping his dad with the sushi shop and working on his strength. His best subject is Home Ech." The red head picture appeared, "Eiji Kikumaru, another 9th grader, also part of the tennis team, his hobbies include: brushing his teeth and eating sweets. His best subject is gym." The last picture showed, "Takeshi Momoshiro, an 8th grader, one of the two 8th graders as a regular on the tennis team, his hobby is riding his bike. No particular subject that he excels at for now."

"What about that data specialist you were talking about?" Ryoma asked, taking out the pins in her hair. "That is Sadaharu Inui, 9th grader, also part of the tennis team, his hobbies are researching and creating new drinks, he also has a habit on collecting data of his opponents, his bests subjects are math and science." Ryoma started giggling when she was sitting in the chair. "Is something the matter, Miss?" the computer asked. "Oh nothing really," Ryoma got up still giggling, "just at the fact that I'm going to have some interesting teammates." Ryoma stood in front of an empty screen, unbuttoned her uniform and revealed the dragon shaped mark around her chest.


	3. A new beginning 2

S.F Chapter 2

"Ryoma-Chan, hurry up or you'll be late for practice!" Nanako called out. Nanako is Ryoma's cousin who's in college. "I'm coming." Ryoma ran down the stairs. "You're not going to let your hair go today?" Nanako asked, setting down a plate. "It gets in the way." Ryoma said. Nobody Knows about Ryoma's role or her headquarters, the only one who does know doesn't say anything or more like can't say anything since he's Ryoma's Himalayan cat.

"Ryoma, stay here a minute." the coach ordered. "Why coach Ryuzaki?" Ryoma asked halfway out the door. "I need to introduce you to the team; most of them don't know that you're a girl." she explained. "Fine." she sighed. Sumire Ryuzaki was Ryoma's dad's tennis team advisor and teaches 9th grade literature. She mostly makes sure that Ryoma doesn't overdo it during her matches or practice. "Everyone gather around, this is Ryoma Echizen and she will be your newest team member," coach Ryuzaki announced, "and yes she is a girl, she will be the only one joining the team." "But, coach, why does the team need a girl?" the boy from yesterday asked. "Because, Arai, we need to strengthen the team and Ryoma here has just the skills to do it." the coach looked at her, "Just so you know, it'd be wise not to take Ryoma lightly, cause if you do you'll regret it the instant the match starts." the coach smiled evilly.

A lot of the team members stayed away from Ryoma thinking if they played her they might hurt her. "Hey Echizen," Horio called out, along with the other two 7th graders, Kachiro and Katsou. "What do you want?" she asked in an annoyed tone. "We wanted to know if you had any special training." Kachiro asked. "Yeah like how many years have you been practicing?" Katsou finished. "Not much, I think about ten years." Ryoma answered remembering every time her dad made fun of her for her short reach. "Ten years!" Horio exclaimed loud enough that everyone on the court heard him. "Horio keep it down!" Kachiro and Katsou covered his mouth. "Yo, 7th grader, don't start getting ideas just because you're able to hold your own against a regular, Momo had a sprained ankle so he couldn't show off his real talent." Arai scoffed. Ryoma gave him an intimidating glare.

"Hey the regulars are coming in." one of the guys called out. Ryoma recognized three of them and the other two were one of the few remaining from the computer. "We want all of you to get used to the courts so go ahead and play a few rallies." one of the two told them, he had a brotherly like atmosphere about him. "That's vice-captain Oishi for you." Horio blabbed. Oishi stopped to pick up something. "Hey does this belong to anyone?" he asked holding up the scale. "Yeah that's mine." Ryoma walked up to him. "You might want to be careful with that thing it could've broke." Oishi advised, giving back the scale. "If this scale survived the wars during the Edo period then I'm sure it can survive falls." Ryoma explained holding the scale tightly, another color disappeared.

Even though he told them it was okay to play on the courts, the team members were preoccupied by the regulars practice, it didn't matter where they lobbed, they always managed to smash it in the basket. "That's the power of the regulars; just because you can do some twist serve doesn't mean you're good as them." Arai threatened. Oishi lobbed the ball in the wrong direction and was heading towards Ryoma; she lifted up her racket and smashed the ball right in the basket. "It wasn't that hard." she smirked. "Why you," Arai grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her up, "There isn't any room for girls on the team." "Fighting on the court?" a voice said sternly, "That's not allowed." He had short honey brown hair, brown eyes and wore glasses. "Both of you, ten laps." he ordered. "B-but captain Tezuka, there's never been a girl on the team." Arai argued. "Make it twenty." he added. Arai grunted; Ryoma went to start her laps until, "Echizen, keep this thing secure." Tezuka tossed the scale that slipped out her pocket when Arai threatened Ryoma. "Thanks captain." Ryoma caught it. Only one color was left on the scale.

"Man, I don't think I'll be able to stay awake during class." Kachiro commented. Practice was over for the morning, and everyone was getting changed into their uniforms, well except Ryoma, she has to change in the coach's office. "Who would've thought Ryoma was playing tennis for ten years." Katsou said putting down Ryoma's bag, she asked them to put it in there. They ran out of the room when Arai came in with a really mad look. He was up to no good.

When lunch came, Ryoma was heading towards the library. "I wish the guys would take me seriously. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I'm frail." she sighed. "Hey, 7th grader." a voice hissed. Ryoma turned around and saw a boy who looked kinda like a snake. "You dropped this," he threw something then walked away. Ryoma caught it and noticed it was her scale; it had gone completely white. "Guess I'm going to have to start some preparations." Ryoma scratched her head.

Time for practice, "Ryoma!" the F3 called out. Ryoma was already changed into her practice clothes; she wore a white t-shirt with red sleeves, black cargo shorts, and wore her signature white cap. "What is it?" she asked. "It's your bag, we can't find it anywhere!" Katsou explained. Ryoma's heart stopped for a minute two of the three rackets had a special meaning to her. "Think you can show up without a racket 7th grader?" Arai scoffed. "Maybe she doesn't need one, I mean she is the only female on the team." his friend on the right added sarcastically. "If you're that tough then why don't you play me? Oh, but you don't have a racket." Arai snickered. His friend on the left handed him an old dusty racket, "Here use this." Arai tossed the racket to Ryoma, "If you play well then maybe your three rackets will turn up." Ryoma immediately glared at him after he said that, "Alright I accept your challenge."

Ryoma kept missing a few balls until she added her own body-spin on the impact and completely humiliated him. "I want my rackets back if you don't mind." Ryoma enhanced her glare. "What makes you think I too them?" Arai argued. "Your vocal pattern, the fact that you had that racket on hand and that you knew that I had three rackets no one else here knew I had three rackets." she explained. "According to my data everything is right on the mark; you have very good deduction skills, Echizen." Inui said, walking up to them. "My mom's a lawyer, so I picked up some things from her." Ryoma explained. Inui nodded at her, "I suggest you give back her rackets or you can taste my newest drink." he advised. Arai ran off to get the rackets. 'Are his drinks really that bad?' Ryoma wondered.

She took off her cap after Arai gave back her rackets, "Whoa!" the F3 exclaimed simultaneously. "What?" she looked at them curiously. "R-Ryoma, your hair." Kachiro pointed. Ryoma touched it and noticed it was released, "Hm, I guess the pins must've fallen out." she said brushing it out with her fingers. At that moment a lot of the boys, including Arai, blushed. They all thought she was extremely cute. Inui started writing in his notebook.

"Miss, can you explain what you are doing?" the computer asked. Ryoma took a special route to get to the headquarters. "What does it look like? I'm working on the ." she answered, welding two metal covers together. "Computer, I need the files on the last three." she said getting up from the conference table. "Yes Miss," the computer pulled up the first picture, "Shuichiro Oishi, a 9th grader, he is the vice-captain of the tennis team his hobby is studying medicine. He is his class rep." Ryoma sat down before the second picture showed, "The next is Kunimitsu Tezuka, 9th grade, he is the captain of the tennis team, no hobbies are known, a straight A student and will correct the teacher if a mistake is made. That reminds me of someone I know of." the computer added. "Just tell me about the last one." Ryoma pouted. "The last one is Kaouro Kaidoh, the last of the two 8th graders, hobbies are unknown, average in all classes. He is called viper by the majority of the team."

"Computer, record all info during the matches, I want to see if they can pass my test." Ryoma ordered. "Yes Miss." the computer replied then turned off. Ryoma put the scale back in the box and stored it in a hidden door. She went through her pocket and pulled out an ocarina and played a sweet lullaby, 'Grandma, I promise you that I'll be the best leader that I can be.' Ryoma thought when a tear left her eye. Around the area all the regulars looked up and stopped what they were doing, as if they were listening to Ryoma's song.


	4. First impressions

S.F Chapter 3

A regular morning in the Echizen residence, "Ryoga! You are so dead!" Ryoma yelled running after her older brother. Ryoga Echizen is the adopted son of the Echizen family though he looks similar to Ryoma. He's an eighteen year old brother with a sister complex who likes to wake up his sister with a bucket of cold water. "Ryoga, you brought that upon on yourself." Ryoma's mother, Rinko, lectured, putting bandages on Ryoga's bruises. Ryoma ate her breakfast in a very ticked off way. "Do you really have to wake me up like that?" Ryoma asked him. "Yes, because you won't wake even if a brass band was playing next to your bed." Ryoga explained. Ryoma pouted; she can be a very heavy sleeper, especially when she's recovering from jet lag. "Come on Chibisuke, I'll give you a ride to school." Ryoga said grabbing the keys. "Alright but no motorcycles, I want to get there in one piece, I don't want to have to default in the ranking matches." she said finishing her toast.

The ranking matches help choose the members of the team that will participate in the tournaments, only 8th and 9th graders are qualified but thanks to a certain show of skill, Ryoma will be the only 7th grader to join. "Game and match to Echizen, 6-0." the umpire announced. "Way to go Ryoma, that's your third win of the day." Kachiro exclaimed. "Dude you got creamed out there." one of the boys said. "That girl over powered me from the start, not only were her shots strong they were accurate." the boy said wiping off his sweat. "You have one more match for the day, a regular, Kaidoh." Katsou told her. "You have no chance of beating a 9th grade regular but maybe an 8th grade regular." Horio remarked. Ryoma just ignored him and told Oishi her score; he was in charge of tracking everybody.

Ryoma's cellphone started ringing, "Cammy, did something come up?" Cammy is Ryoma's name for the computer, it doesn't stand for anything though. 'I seem to have found a clue on how the young lord managed to find out the location of the mountain prison.' Cammy informed her. "Alright I'll check it out, once I give the guys a little heads up on what's coming." Ryoma closed the phone.

"Oishi, why not take a break, I'll take over." Inui offered. "Thanks Inui, how're your matches going?" he asked. "I am winning in straight sets no surprise there," he said marking it on the bracket, "but that female 7th grader is doing better than I had anticipated, she hasn't lost a game yet." he tapped at the name. "To be honest I did not expect her to be a girl, I could've sworn that she was a boy." "You and me both, she seems so boyish." Oishi smiled. Inui started writing in his notebook. "You and that troublesome notebook, it's starting to creep me out." Oishi took a step back. "That girl has to win two more games in order to be a regular, but her next opponent will be extremely difficult to beat." He pointed out. "Fsssh." a voice hissed. "Ah, Kaidoh, I did not now you were there," Inui turned to him, "do you think you can beat that girl?" "There's no way I'm going to let a girl beat me." he hissed.

"Ryoma, it's almost time for your match to start." Katsou told her. "I know, I'm heading there now, you don't have to rush." Ryoma closed the book she was reading. "Hey Echizen, your match is with Kaidoh right?" Momo called out. "I don't know; maybe." she answered. "you might want to be careful of Viper." Momo warned her. "Viper?" she turned to him. "That's what we call him; he got that name because of his unique playing style." Momo explained. "Oh." Ryoma turned and walked on the court. "Good luck out there Ryoma." the F3 said. "Fsssh, step aside 7th graders." Kaidoh hissed at them. "Y-yes sir." they said running off. He started glaring at Ryoma who glared at him with more intensity. He was the first to back off and was heading towards his side of the court.

'So he's trying to tire me out by hitting the balls left and right.' Ryoma smirked. Kaidoh's snake shot went the opposite direction when it reached Ryoma's side of the court, so she has to run longer. Ryoma managed to tire him out by returning the ball at the base line which makes him bend down when he returns it. He hasn't managed to notice her plan. 'Let's shake him up a bit.' "Hey Kaidoh, I think I figured out your snake shot." she called out, "Top spin rules." she hit the ball with a special twist. Kaidoh ran up to it so he can return it, but it went in the opposite direction. "Game and match to Echizen 6-4." the umpired announced.

Kaidoh started hitting himself with his racket, making him bleed. "Way to go Ryoma!" Katsou explained. "I had no doubt that you would win." Horio bragged. "You doubted Ryoma ever since Kaidoh used his snake shot." Kachiro scolded. "Still have a ways to go." Ryoma walked out. Her phone started ringing when she was done changing, "Something wrong Cammy?" she asked answering the phone. 'Miss you have to come right now, the information I gathered needs to be decoded.' Cammy informed her. Ryoma sighed, "I guess the test is going to have to wait then." she scratched her head.

"Too bad Viper, it looks like Echizen figured out your plan from the start." Momo teased. All of the regulars were still on the courts. "Shut up." Kaidoh hissed. "Come on Kaidoh it isn't that bad." Eiji grinned. "Yeah, you don't have to be that upset." Kawamura assured him. "Right, it's just one loss; you just have to practice more." Oishi agreed. Kaidoh still hissed. "Tezuka, I'm sure you had your reasons on having Echizen join the ranking tournament, can you please tell me those reasons?" Inui asked him, preparing his notebook. "Echizen won the American junior tennis tournament four times without losing one game; we need someone who has a lot of tournament experience." Tezuka explained. "Four times? Then she must be really good." Kawamura said astonished. "Actually Taka, I heard from those three 7th graders that Echizen's been playing since she was two years old." Momo added. "Then imagine all that training Ochibi went through." Eiji whistled. "So Eiji you knew she was a girl and you already gave her a nickname." Fuji smiled. "Well her features were too feminine to be a guy." Eiji explained.

"Hey isn't that Ochibi?" Eiji pointed. Ryoma was looking around the area before running off. "That's weird her house isn't around here." Momo remarked. Eiji grinned and ran off in the same direction. The rest of the regulars went after him. Music started playing, "What is that?" Momo asked. "That sound can only be from an ocarina." Inui answered. "I think it's coming from over here." Eiji ran to where he heard the sound. When they got there, they didn't see anyone just grass and trees. "I know I heard something coming from here." Eiji scratched his. "Well there's nothing here might as well get of here-" Momo tripped on something and a trapped door appeared. The entire team fell in and landed in a dark room. "What is this place?" Oishi asked. Kaidoh got up and tried to feel a light switch but alarms started shouting. "Warning, intruder alert, intruder alert, prepare for questioning." A bunch of guns were pointed at the team members, they started to sweat.

"Alright, who activated my security system?" Ryoma's voice said from the darkness. "Cammy, turn on the light, I don't understand why you keep things so dark." she ordered. The lights turned on and Ryoma saw the regulars with worried faces. "Echizen?" they explained. "How did you guys get in here?" Ryoma asked them. "We would like to tell you but we're at gun point." Eiji grinned nervously. Ryoma snapped her fingers and the guns retreated. "Can you please explain to me exactly how you got here?" she demanded. "We heard an ocarina playing so we followed the sound and came to an empty area, we were about to leave until Momo tripped on something and a trap door appeared." Fuji explained not changing his smile.

"Cammy, didn't you deactivate the hidden switches?" Ryoma asked. "I was, until I found the information that needed decoding." Cammy replied. "Echizen, explain what is going on here." Tezuka demanded. Ryoma sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I was going to wait until I got those test results from you guys, but I guess that won't be happening." Ryoma let her hair down and stared at them. "Have you guys heard the stories of the yokai war?"


	5. Battle call

S.F Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS CHARACTERS**

"Have you ever heard the stories of the yokai war?" Ryoma asked them. "Yeah, my older sisters kept telling me those stories to scare me when I was a little kid." Eiji answered.

"Well, there not stories, my family's been fighting them ever since the start of the Edo period." Ryoma crossed her arms. "Huh?" the entire team looked at her.

"My ancestor came across a special power that helped her seal away the Monster lord. However his son vowed revenge and every generation he would try to find the mountain prison his father is in." Ryoma explained not changing her expression. "What does that have to do with us?" Kaidoh hissed. "Every generation, a leader is born to create a team to stop the young lord; there wasn't one the last generation since my grandmother gave him a tough fight." Ryoma's face showed a sad expression, "Cammy went through her database and chose the people to be my team and that's you guys." she said turning around.

"I wasn't sure if you guys could handle it so I let the scale confirm her choices and so far everything's been right on the mark." she explained before they had the chance to question her. "Look, you don't have to answer right away, I'll let you guys think about it, Cammy think you could send them home?" Ryoma asked, holding her arms. "Yes Miss, preparing transport." tubes surrounded the regulars and shot them back to the surface. Ryoma took out the ocarina and played the same lullaby, 'Grandma, please give me the strength to fight. I don't want to force anyone in making this kind of commitment.'

"Whoa!" the trapdoor opened and the regulars flew out of it. "Ow, I wonder if Echizen went through this when she went through the trap door." Momo rubbed his head. "Still do you think we should accept Echizen's offer?" Taka asked them, getting up from the bush. "Come on Taka, you don't really think what Ochibi said is true?" Eiji said in face down position. "I don't think that was a joke, Eiji," Fuji said with his eyes open, his eyes were a cold cerulean blue, "that expression on her face when she talked about her grandmother wasn't forced." "I agree with Fuji, Echizen isn't the type of person to lie about something like that." Tezuka said with a serious face.

It was the last day for the ranking tournament and Ryoma was put up against Inui. Inui used the data that he collected to win a few games against her, but Ryoma used her one legged split step and her kick serve to beat him. "Game and match to Echizen 7-5." the umpire announced. "You know Inui, data can be overcomed." she smirked. "Alright, Ryoma's a regular!" the F3 cheered.

'Don't' expect them to give you a reply right away, give them time.' she told herself. "Ryoma," Fuji stopped her, "what was your grandmother to you?" he asked. Ryoma looked down, "She was my idol; she was strong, brave, kind, and gentle. It didn't matter if she was a girl; she defied all odds and made people look up to her. She was even the captain of the boy's kendo team in her first year of highshool." Ryoma said with admiration in her voice. "Then why did you look so sad when you talked about her?" he asked, looking at her. Ryoma swallowed the lump in her throat, "She died two years ago." Fuji looked sadly at her, "I'm sorry." "Don't be," she said walking past him, "It's my fault that she died."

"Alright everyone," coach Ryuzaki called out, "the regional matches are coming up so we need to start training for it. Every school will have upped their level of play," she sneaked a glance at Ryoma who was looking in the other direction; "so we can't take any chances." "Alright, 8th graders start rallies, 7th graders get ready to pick up balls." Tezuka ordered. "Hold on regulars," coach told them, "I asked this young man to help prepare a special training regimen." she gestured to Inui who carried a box full of ankle weights.

The training was to hit the colored balls with the same colored cones while using the ankle weights and if they missed they had to drink his special Inui juice. Eiji and Ryoma were the first ones to miss and they ended up running to the fountain. Oishi was the next one, then Taka, Momo, and Kaidoh, Fuji did it deliberately to taste it and he said it tasted good. Inui told Ryoma to drink two bottles of milk a day, thinking it would help her grow.

"Hey Cammy, think you can send me that info you wanted me to decode?" Ryoma asked over the phone. 'Right away miss.' Ryoma was in the back of the building. She took out a headset that went around the eyes and ears and put it on; the color turned a dark blue and showed a lot of cryptic writing. "It looks like some sort of inhuman script," she said looking at it, "can you go through the old records and see if there's anything that can help out?" 'Yes Miss, I'll look into it right away,' she replied, 'Miss, do you think those boys will accept your offer?' she asked looking through files. Ryoma sighed, putting her back against the wall, "Only time will tell, I can't force them into this when I know they can get hurt." She started hugging her arms, "I'll be able to handle it until they decide."

Everyone left the courts; Ryoma had to stay with coach Ryuzaki about her new tennis uniform. "I wonder what Ochibi does when she's in that place?" Eiji asked looking up. "Why don't you ask her Eiji? She might tell you." Fuji told him. "You doing okay Fuji? You seem distracted for some reason." Oishi asked him, close to going into mother hen mode. "I was just thinking about what I asked Echizen earlier, and to tell you the truth I wish I didn't." Fuji looked down. "Why is that?" Inui asked him, preparing his notebook. "She looked like she was about to break and she sounded guilty when she answered."

Something suddenly crashed near them, and when they turned around they saw huge monster with eight tentacles and a wolf's head. "Must," he growled, "must destroy newest team." The monster lashed out a tentacle at the team but was blasted off by a high powered bullet. "What are you standing around for? Run!" Ryoma shouted, she was holding a small gun and still wore her headset, it was in clear. The monster threw another tentacle , "I said run!" she shot again. The team ran to her before the bullet hit. "Follow me." The regulars followed her to an empty ally.

"Looks like the young lord doesn't want me to create my team." she said digging in her pocket. "What is that thing?" Momo asked. She didn't answer; she pulled out a pager like devise. She pushed a button and held it to her heart, a bright light flashed and little petals of every color swirled around her, letting down her long hair. The white light surrounded her like cloth and the petals stuck to it. She had the fighting suit, but was wearing a small dress like fabric that had a dragon design wrapping around her, the dress stopped three inches above the knee so she could easily move. Her head set changed to white and a hilt was at her left side, she also had female like boots that were quite sturdy.

Ryoma pulled out the ocarina and played an aggressive tune, a trapdoor opened and everyone fell inside, the door closing suddenly. Ryoma, Fuji, and Tezuka landed on their feet while the others formed a pyramid. "Cammy, send me some info on that thing when you're done looking at its moves." Ryoma ordered, putting the small gun on the conference table. "You guys stay here." she turned to them. "Huh?" they looked at her as if she had gone insane. "There's no way I'm letting you guys go up there when that monster is looking to get rid of you." she walked past him. "But there's no way you can fight on your own." Taka told her. Ryoma opened a secret compartment that had a huge tube like chute, "I already promised that I would fight those monsters no matter what happened to me. Besides I've trained for two years to fight them and I'm not going let go to waste." Ryoma jumped in, "Echizen." the called out, but the door slammed shut.

**I'm planning on having a love triangle. Help me choose Fuji's rival.**

**Tezuka**

**Yukimura**

**Atobe **

**Sanada**


	6. Chapter 6

S.F Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

"There's no way you can fight on your own." Taka told her. Ryoma opened a secret compartment that hid a tube like chute, "I already promised that I would fight those monsters no matter what happened to me. Besides I've trained for two years to fight them and I'm not letting it go to waste." She jumped in the chute, "Echizen," they called out, but the door slammed shut.

The monster was scaring everyone; his tentacles kept destroying pieces of buildings. A little boy fell down and the mother tried to help him up, the monster lashed out a tentacle at them but a bird shaped light cut it clean off before impact. "Hey ugly, looking for me?" Ryoma called out. "Must get rid of newest team!" he growled. The monster took a deep breath and let out a powerful howl that sent Ryoma flying to the wall. She hit it so hard that it left a dent.

"Warning, monster power level increase by 20%." Cammy informed. The team was watching her from the giant monitor. "This isn't good; Echizen is going to seriously hurt out there." Oishi fussed. The others just watched Ryoma get caught in the monsters tentacles, "C-Cammy, send me the stats now!" she said, struggling. "Sending." Cammy replied, she sent the info to Ryoma's headset when it turned blue again, "Monster type: Wolpus, a wolf and octopus mutant. Special attacks: a high powered howl that can destroy a small building, it tentacles can easily break the strongest safe and can measure up to 8 meters. I suggest getting rid of the arms so that the howl will be the only problem." "Alright I'll get rid of the tentacles; in the meantime I need you to find a weak point so it can be destroyed." Ryoma ordered, finally getting free from the tentacle.

Ryoma pulled out the hilt and a sword of energy came out, it was shaped like an old school katana blade. She attacked with elegant moves as if she was dancing; all of the tentacles were cut cleaned off. All Ryoma had to be careful of was the howl. The Wolpus howled at her, Ryoma jumped at the tip of her feet to get away.

"That was the split step she used on Inui." Momo pointed out not taking his eyes away for a second. "So did Ochibi learn some of the moves from training to fight?" Eiji asked. "Affirmative." Cammy confirmed. "Did she choose to be a fighter because of her grandmother?" Fuji asked, with opened eyes. "That is only part of her reason." Cammy answered. "Then what's the other reason?" Tezuka asked; arms crossed.

"The young miss found one of the secret passages that leads to here." Cammy started, "She found the switch and activated me. That was when she asked me about the yokai wars, instead of explaining it to her, I showed her an old record of how the team began and once it was done she immediately wanted to begin training. She didn't want anyone's lives to be lost in this generation; she even suggested the idea of doing it alone. I told her that that was impossible, but she still went through the extreme levels of training." "So Echizen felt like it was her duty to protect that many people." Inui wrote it down.

The Wolpus howled again, Ryoma jumped up high but was caught by the other howl in midair. The blast shot her at the building and a lot of debris fell on top of her. "I can't take it anymore," Momo slammed the conference table, "we have to do something." Kaidoh hissed in agreement, "There's nothing that we can do, we didn't have the training that Ryoma had." Fuji pointed out. "Then what can we do?" Taka asked. "All we can do is watch." Eiji answered.

Ryoma managed to get out of the rubble but she there was a cut on her arm, it bled terribly. 'Miss are you alright?' Cammy asked from the headset. "I'm fine; did you find a weak point yet?" Ryoma stumbled. 'It appears that you have to hit the throat in order to get rid of it.' Cammy explained. Ryoma stood on her feet, "The throat huh? That should be easy enough." Ryoma jumped up, the Wolpus opened his mouth to howl, but Ryoma's sword threw a crescent shaped beam at it and it hit directly at the throat. The monster exploded and all that was left were ashes.

Ryoma entered the headquarters holding her injured arm. "Echizen are you okay?" they asked, running to her. "I'm fine, I just" she nearly fell until Fuji caught her. "Miss, should I send a first aid kit?" Cammy asked. "No, I'll heal it myself." Ryoma breathed deeply and a blue light flashed from her hand to the wound; when she released it the cut was completely healed. "Echizen; how did you?" Oishi asked. "It was one of the powers I was born with; you know the scale gave you the same healing power." She told him. Oishi just looked at her.

"Ryoma I need to talk to you about the offer you made." Fuji walked up to her. "What is it?" she looked up at him. "I want to help you fight." he opened his eyes. Ryoma looked at him with surprised eyes. "I'm wanna help out too." Eiji bounced up. "We all do." Taka stated. Ryoma looked at everyone, "Are you sure you're up to it?" she asked. Everyone nodded with determination in their eyes. Ryoma got up and took off her head set, "You do know that this isn't for the faint of heart. You need to be 100% dedicated to stop these monsters. You up for it?" she stared at them. "If it means protecting our home from monsters, we'll go through any amount of training." Momo declared. Tezuka nodded in agreement. Ryoma smiled and stood up, "I guess I was right to trust you, Cammy send up the shifters."

The conference table sank and reappeared with the same devise model that Ryoma has but in different color. "These are your Dragon Power Shifters, or D.P Shifters for short." She gestured them to line up. "Tezuka, you have strength but you also have the ability to control your emotions that won't falter your power. The power of the forest belongs to you." She handed him a green D.P Shifter. "You will also be in charge if I'm ever unable to take command."

"Oishi, you keep a cool head during matches but you still give concern to the people around you, the power of water is yours." she handed him the blue one.

"Eiji, your nimble and have very good motion detection skills. The power of air suits you perfectly." Eiji took the grey shifter with a grin on his face.

"Momo, Kaidoh, you both might fight a lot but you're both powerful and you both know where to hit it where it hurts, you two will be in charge of the earth." The two started to glare at each other.

"Taka, you may seem meek, but even a little spark can a giant wild fire, fire's power is all yours." Taka took the shifter, hoping not to go into burning mode when he grabbed it.

"Fuji, you hide your life in the shadows and always makes sure your intentions are mysterious, the nights own power is all yours." Fuji took the shifter with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Alright, we'll all start training in two days, so until then try not to cause any suspicion, Eiji, Momo I'm looking at you." The team started to snicker at them, knowing all full well that they most likely would like to tell someone about it. "Cammy send them home." The same tube from last sucked them up and sent them to the surface.

"I hope we'll be ready to face the Young Lord." she said taking out a picture, the picture was of a lovely women and a little girl of five.


	7. assigned weapons

S.F chapter 6

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

_/Flashback/ _

_ "Grandma; is this how you hold a sword?" a little girl asked. The little girl had black green hair that was down too her waste and innocent golden eyes for a five year old. The grandmother had long black blue hair and the same color eyes, she may have been in her late forties but she managed to look like she was in her mid-twenties. _

_ "That's right dear; your becoming an excellent fighter, you might be better than I was back in my youth." the woman giggled at her granddaughter._

_ "That's because I want to be a great fighter like you and maybe someday, I'll become a leader just like you." the little girl smiled brightly. _

_ "Remember Ryoma, a dragon will never allow evil to strike and will only protect those who cannot protect themselves. And don't forget that a dragon will always be with you no matter what." she said with a loving face. "Don't worry grandma I will never forget it." After that, the two of them went back to practicing, enjoying each other's company._

_/Flash back end/ _

"Never forget." she whispered softly. Practice ended for the day and everyone was going home; well everyone except the newest generation of fighters.

"Ochibi!" a voice glommed her from behind, nearly knocking her over on collision. "Are we going to start training today?" "Eiji…. off… please?" Ryoma struggled to breath.

"Eiji get off of her, she's turning blue!" Oishi tried to pull his energetic doubles partner off with no success. "Saa, I suggest you get off of her, Eiji," Fuji appeared behind them with a menacing aura, "we wouldn't want our dear commander to get hurt."

Eiji immediately let go of Ryoma and hid behind Oishi, not wanting to anger the tensai. "To answer your question, sempai, yes we are going star training." Ryoma said while catching breath from almost being squished to death.

"Oh yeah, Inui think you could look at some blueprints that have been in the data files?"

"That will be fine." he suddenly popped up scaring the golden pair. Leaving the tensai and prodigy unfazed. "Come on, the sooner we train the safer the town will be."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they went through the trapdoor and the six other regulars got out of their makeshift pyramid, Ryoma entered a code on the conference table. It flipped over and showed a few weapons. "First things first, I have to assign you some weapons; like my sword the weapons will take on your elemental power."

"Tezuka, when in battle this staff will use your elemental aura and turn into a scythe, I suggest you get used to it when it's in dormant mode." She handed him a brown metal staff that is surprisingly light weight.

"Oishi, this bow will create arrows in battle, so use safety arrows in practice to get used to It." she handed him blue curve bow that carried water symbols.

"Eiji, this is an air blaster, the bullets it creates are strong enough to go right through a full grown oak tree," she handed him a gray pistol, "don't play with when we're not in battle, you'll be using fake bullets for practice."

"Momo, Kaidoh these gloves will enhance your strength; you'll be able to make small earthquakes when you hit the ground, just don't hit each other." she smirked when they glared each other.

Ryoma handed Kawamura a red sheathed machete, "Don't worry Kawamura, as long as it's in its sheath you won't go into burning mode." she said calming down the power player.

"Fuji, your weapons are the twin Hayate blades, they're like my blade but they're stronger together than separated." she handed two sheathed blades with a black hilt. "I'll be teaching you how to use them."

"Inui, these glasses are made from same technology as my head set, (**can't think of a name for them.**), they have access to Cammie's data base; don't try to disassemble it, it took me all night to make it." she handed him the glasses; they're identical to the ones he's wearing.

She led them to one of the rooms and turned on the lights. The boys gawked at the room which is now a training facility filled with obstacles and targets. "Prepare yourselves boys," she smirked, "Because training starts now.


	8. adoption

Adoption

I'm sorry to disappoint my reviewers but I can't continue this story.

To those who are interested in it please pm me


End file.
